The Medallion A Beetleborgs FanFiction
by marionut247
Summary: The Medallion is a Beetleborgs fan-fiction, that takes place a couple of years after Beetleborgs Metallix. Jo, Drew and Roland, are teenagers in high school. This story will be more based on the Hillhurst Monsters, mainly Jo and Flabber!
1. Chapter 1

The Medallion

(A Beetleborgs Fan-fiction)

247

_Chapter 1._

_Jo's Sanctuary_

Rain. Lightning. Thunder.

The thunder storm relentlessly lit up the late night to early morning sky. Rain continuously poured from the pitch black clouds and down into the valley of Charterville.

On the outskirts of town lies an old rundown building,a manor to be exact. The locals say that it has been uninhabited since as long as they can remember. The oldest or at least one of thee oldest buildings in town. At one time however it is said to have been by far truly a magnificent mansion,but unfortunately that was back in a time long ago,an since then long forgotten. Now however the manor is border line of being on the condemned list,with the Charterville town officials. Historical societies with in the town are constantly at war with each other. Officials claim that the building is unsafe,an needs to be torn down. While the H.S. is saying that the manor's foundation is still strong and stable,and the building needs to be left unharmed because it is part of Charterville's past history.

Hillhurst Manor,indeed is a building of great importance.

For unknown to the town,Hillhurst Manor is still inhabitant,but not of humans. The manor is now home to six monster's. Little Ghoul_**(**__**a grim reaper type of spirit)**_,Wolfgang Smith_**(a were-wolf)**_,Franken Beans_**(a Frankenstein monster)**_,**Count Fangula**_**(a vampire)**_,Mums_**(a mummy)**_ and the head of the Hillhurst Monster's **Flabber**_**(a magical phasm)**_.

Strong winds ripped violently threw the trees that surrounded the manor. Heavy rain pounded against the many boarded up window's. The storm was showing no signs of letting up any time soon.

Meanwhile inside the mansion,all was peacefully quiet. All were deeply slumbering,...well almost the second floor,in the main master bedroom,three were asleep. While one tried. The room itself was one of the few that was still pretty well maintained. Despite what was happening outside in the harsh storm. The atmosphere inside this peculiar room was quite different.

In the far corner of the room,a fire place burned brightly. Softly warming the entire room. In the opposite direction was a fairly large double glass doors,that led to a small outside balcony. From within the room you could see the lightning flash across the night sky. Rain running down from the glass door,made a water fall illusion upon the three steps that led up to the door,from within the room.

Two Victorian style daybeds with red velvet cushions were placed against two opposing walls. Upon them lie two young teens. A girl and a boy. Not to far away from the girl,was a deeply snoozing boy. Bundled up within his sleeping bag,on the classic soft carpeted floor. His light brown skin barely visible against the firelight.

In the dead center of the room was a very large grand master bed. On each corner of the bed were long golden bed post. The posts at the head of the bed were slightly longer then the ones at the foot. Upon the post at the head lie two large crescent shaped moons,in the center as if floating were two round clear orbs. The orbs were mysteriously glowing a faint light blue. The posts at the foot of the bed were just like the posts at the head except ,for instead of crescent moons,there were two beautifully sculpted dragons. Each dragon had large spreading wings,their tails wrapped around the bed posts in a spiral manner. Their heads each had two sharp horns that pointed back away from them. The eyes of the dragons were embedded with large emerald green eyes. Both dragons each had the same orbs. The dragon on left post clenched the orb tightly in it's scaly clawed left hand. While the dragon on the right post,held the orb in it's right hand. They two were also mysteriously glowing.

The headboard was made of a very dark brown oak. Deep rich engravings of mother natures florals were beautifully displayed. In the center of the headboard was a huge nicely carved capital letter "F". About half of the headboard was covered. The bottom half,due to many pillows of various shapes and sizes. All of the pillows were ether a dark purple or a dark blue. Some pillows were velvet while others were silk. Many also supported tassels.

Silk sheets and a velvet blanket shaded a crimson red,lie loosely across it's sleeper. A very light snoring issued from within the bed.

Directly across on the right of the four poster bed,came the muffled cough of the only remaining one still awake. On one of the Victorian style day beds the young girl desperately tried to get some sleep. With her bright purple colored comforter,pulled up tightly around her neck and towards her chin. She pleaded with the powers that be,for the sandman to come and find her,and aid her to most deserving of sleep. Unfortunately her plea was not answered,which meant the sandman would not come. With much annoyance an grief,she hopelessly gave up trying to sleep. Partly opening her eyes,(and wishing that she hadn't,for the light of the fire was enough to split her head wide open. Even though the room was dimly lit.)she waited for her eyes to adjust. Lightning flashed across the still dark sky,temporarily blinding the young girl. Blinking her eyes she angrily thought,'The window! I just had to look out the freak-in window!' Trying to shake off the piercing pain that was building up within her head,she focused her attention away from the balcony door window,and towards her older brother Drew.

"Well at least one of us is sleeping.",she whispered to nobody in particular.

"I know just what you would say,if you knew how awful I really feel right now.",slightly smiling her mind raced madly back to past events of yesterday.

'You feeling ok Jo?...You look kinda pale and all. Maybe you should say home and rest. Mom doesn't have to know or anything. Besides she will be gone all weekend with Matt!...You'll have the whole house to yourself. An if you need me just call,you know where I'll be!',but Jo insisted that she was ok,that she might have a slight head cold but nothing more. Of course she lied through her teeth at him but it was only because that she had bein looking forward to this weekend for over two months,and she didn't want to be left behind.

Not only that,she really didn't want to be home just in case her mother and Matt would come home. Jo didn't mind being around her mother or the fact that she would have to explain why she was home and not with her brother an their best friend Roland. It was her mother's boyfriend Matt,she just didn't like him or even trust him. Jo lost her father when she was only 3 years old,so she couldn't really remember him. Drew spoke of him time to time and it was always in a good way,of how he always cared for them. Of how nice and kind he was to everybody. He died of cancer. Five years later she started seeing Matt. He seemed fine...at first,he made mom happy,after dealing with the loss of dad for the past five years. Matt seemed to be like dad,kind,gentle and even caring.

But I said seemed...didn't I?

Oh sure mom seemed to think he was her answer to dad. Drew even got along with him. At first so did I,but not now. For the past year she has noticed a change in him. A bad change. Not towards anybody else. Only her. An she didn't like it. Getting a little to close at times to her,and being a little to touchy. I mean accidents do happen,but not all the time. Not the same thing that just so happens,to happen the same way.

Close encounters with narrow passages between two people,where contact just seems to happen by quintessence,was no way an accident anymore. Nor is it a quintessence at how he just seems to look at her. It was things like this that she couldn't stand to take anymore. The 'Sorry about that.',or 'This way dear.',as he nonchalantly placed his hand upon her back,that always ended up one way or another down farther then intended. An every time it would happen,he's reply to my sudden fits of protest,would always be the same. 'So sorry dear...so sorry,you know it wasn't...my intention!',an at that precise moment he would give my dairy-air a most unpleasant squeeze. I guess that wasn't suppose to be intentional ether. I tried to tell mom about it just last weekend,but mom made it seem like I was over reacting.

"Over reacting?...HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT MOM?",I remembered shouting to her. "He touched my BUTT!"

"OH,STOP IT JO!,It was an accident. You just said so yourself!"

"HE SAID MOM! HE SAID! THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT!",I spat back. "THAT WAS DELIBERATE,MOM! HE DELIBERATELY GRABBED MY AS-!"

"STOP IT JO!,...Just stop it. Do you hear ME? ENOUGH ALREADY!"

I was staring at her,my rage hot and boiling. I couldn't believe that she was getting mad at me. She was standing over by the kitchen sink,her back towards me. She couldn't even face me.

"Do you honestly think that I would make something like this up?",I remembered asking her,with a horse voice. Her back still to me.

"Answer me."

"Jo just please stop."

I stood there in disbelief,my arms folded,eyes stinging.

"Stop what?",I asked my voice low almost a whisper. "Stop from telling you the truth?"

No answer.

"Stop from telling you that,Mr. Perfect isn't what he appears. That he likes to in fact eyeball your teenage daughter like a piece of meat!"

Nothing.

"Do you really think,that he can replace dad?...He's NOTHING like dad!"

She spun around so fast to face me that if I wasn't already ticked off,she would have scared me.

"I NEVER ONCE SAID THAT HE COULD REPLACE DAD!"

I guess it was her turn to yell.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING?...YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIM! YOU WERE TO YOUNG!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO MOM,actions speak louder then words. As for you telling me I don't know dad?...Let's just say that I feel that I know him better than I EVER knew you!"

The silence was broken just as quickly as it came. As I stood there holding my stinging face. I wanted nothing more at this moment then to shout out the two words that were screaming repeatably within my head. Two words that connect to my most deepest of secrets. A secret that I have held within me for

over four years. A responsibility that I took on. A great power that I was entrusted to.

An to misuse it?

Was...totally...out of the question. So instead I resorted to using the only thing I felt that I had left.

"I guess there right,when they say...truth hurts...doesn't...mother..?",I forced the last word out,as my bottom lip quivered.

"How DARE you...how DARE YOU JO!...How could you hurt me like this?",she was starting to cry. "You...have changed so much..Jo..so..much!...You say YOU,don't know me?...Well I don't WANT to know YOU any...more!"

Before I could even try to respond she spun on her heel and was out of sight. I was left standing alone in the middle of the kitchen. Me and my pounding head,full of questions that had no answers.

"No mom.",I whispered into the stinging cold silence. "How could you do this to me!"

Later that night things did not improve. Matt came home from work hugged mom,(as usual),an winked at me from behind,(as usual).

For the remainder of the week things didn't get any better. My brother Drew yelled at me,for getting mom all upset,an didn't bother on asking me why I said what,I said to begin with. At school I just couldn't stay focused on anything which meant my grades were dropping. On top of it all,as a result of everything,I got really sick. All I did care about was this coming up weekend.

Two days and two nights,at a haunted mansion. Known as Hillhurst Manor!

End of Chapter 1. Jo's Sanctuary


	2. Chapter 2

The Medallion

(A Beetleborgs Fanfiction)

247

_Chapter 2._

_Blissful Weekend_

Day 1. Saturday

It was well past morning,by the time Jo started to stir. Pushing herself gradually up,she took an awkward sitting position apon the daybed. Head hanging with eyes half way closed,Jo's mind jumped back to traces of last nights unfortunate dream. It was bad enough,that she had to deal with what happened once,but to have it come up in her dreams too!

Opening her eyes fully,Jo noticed right away that her friend Roland had awakened. His sleeping bag lie bundled up agaist the daybed. Like second nature Jo's eyes darted in the direction towards her brother. He was gone. His blanket to,had already bein folded. Jo was just starting to wonder when on earth Drew had ever folded anything before in his entire life. When her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Their both downstairs in the parlour.",came a low but clear voice.

Jo's eyes immediately fell apon the large bed in the center of the room. The orbs within the crescent moons cascaded a soft glow down apon the sitting figure beneath.

Jo's eyes first focused apon two navy blue fuzzy slippers with golden yellow music notes embroided in them. Then apon ruby red velvet pajama pants with,'Hail To The King Baby',was written lenghtways in bold black lettering on a black glittering musical score. The long sleeve shirt of the pajama's was also a ruby red,but it appeared to be silk not velvet,an like the musical score,it to was glittering. As was the silk red night cap,with a single golden music note hanging freely at the end.

Jo recognised him at once.

With his black glittering fingerless gloves to match his pants. Down to his midnight black short hair with the dark blue streakes. His hairstyle,(like his pajamas)mirrored a close likeness to one of his most worshipped icons.

The only phasm resident within Hillhurst Manor,sat before her on his bed. Kness pulled up tightly to his chest,with his arms wrapped snuggley around them. He sat there unmoving. A soft light seemed to almost radiate from his blue court jester face. Jo could see his large dark brown gypsy like eyes,watching her from the bed,carefully watching her. Jo sat transfixed. Literary starring at him. She couldn't remember the last time,that she had ever seen him look this...serious!

"Flabber!",she said in a very horse voice.

No response,just a continuous stare.

"Flabber?",she repeated a little more loudly and clearly this time.

Still no response,he just sat there with an even more fixed stare unblinking,straight faced and totally serious. Every now and then he would beat his right thumb up and down like a drum on his left arm and then stop. Tiny beads of sweat started to form apon her forehead. The thing was,that she didn't know if it was the fact that she was getting nervous,or if her fever was starting to peak. Ether way he was starting to freak her out.

"OK,say something! ANYTHING!",she finally blurted out. "Before I BUGOUT!"

A sudden look of surprized shock struck across her face,when she realized what she had just said.

"NO WAIT!",she shouted out,as she threw her hands up,as if hopeing to stop something from happening.

She was too late,because at that exact moment her whole body shruck down and transformed into a tiny little purple bug with little black poka dots.

"Aww..Awww damnit. DAMNIT! I didn't mean to do that!",she shrieked in a little high pitched voice.

Flabber meanwhile still sat in the same position. Watching her all the same with his left eyebrow slightly raised.

"BUGBACK!",Jo shouted into the air two secounds later. With a small hiss and a puff of yellow smoke. Jo instantly became herself again.

"Today is just starting off REALLLL good!",Jo said very sarcasticly.

Jo looked towards Flabber and noticed that his position had slightly changed. He was still sitting pretty much the same way as before,but now his left leg was dangling over his bed. While his right leg remained as it was,to help an support his arm for his head was leaning against it. His expression had slightly changed as well. He now looked as though he was trying to hold back from bursting out in hysterical laughter.

Without a word he bounded to his feet in one swift movement.

How someone was able to keep their hair perfectly styled,(without a single hair out fo place),first thing when they happen to wake up in the morning,was way beyond Jo's reasoning. She often thought about asking him time to time about what's his secret,but had a strong feeling of what he would say,'Sorry Jo but that's my secret.',or saying something on the lines about him being a phasm. Whatever the reason may be she couldn't help but feel a little envious.

Jo watched him cross the room,with arms folded and one hand under his rather large chin as if he were in deep thought. As if his last expression nere took place,he once again stood before her with that serious look.

Jo was getting ready to say something,but to her surprize Flabber beat her to it.

"How long exactly have you bein feeling like this?"

She looked at him slightly dumbfounded.

"Whatya mean?",Jo asked with a little sly smile.

Flabber appeared to be unamused,as he folded his arms once again and preceded to look at her very sternly. As a father would do towards their child who misbehaved.

Jo found this to be extremely humorous. She quickly had to cover her mouth,to keep from laughing. Flabber has a little reputation of somewhat being a mother hen within Hillhurst.

"Jo!,I'm being serous with you!"

"I know!",Jo responded smilling. "That's what is making it so funny to me! Your hardly ever serious,Flabber?!"

Jo tried not to,but started to snicker none the less. This seemed to hit a button within the phasm.

"STOP JO! Cause it's not funny!",he snapped at her. "I'm really worried about you!"

'By god!...Could it actually be possible?',Jo thought to herself. 'I really think he got angry at me.'

"I'm sorry Flabber.",Jo said trying to apologize. "I really didn't mean-"

"No Jo.",Flabber said shaking his head from side to side. Placing his hands over his face he started to rub his eyes. With a deep sigh he continued. "Look Jo. I'm the one who's sorry!...I didn't mean to snap at you the way that I did. It's just that..when you started to laugh...It really..I mean..",he trailed off,trying hard to find the right words.

"I know! You were worred,and I shouldn't have laughed at you for just being concerned.",she said as she started to cough uncontrollibly.

Flabber sat down beside her and gently rubbed her back.

"This is exactly,what is bothering me. An don't tell me that it's just a common little cold. Cause you have bein like this ever since you got here yesterday. Not to mention you have bein running a fever all morning!...An this is the highest it's been!",he said as he removed his hand from her forehead.

"You can tell I'm running a fever and all that,just by placing your hand on my head?"

"Yes I can..actually! That ,and I'm a good friend...I should know.",he replied to her.

"How do you know that I've bein running a fever all morning?"

"Cause I've bein checking on you. When Drew and Roland woke up this morning,they were talking about how they were going to take turns..you know to watch you..untill you woke up. But I said don't worry,that I could do it. That way they could go down stairs to eat breakfast."

'Breakfast!',Jo thought to herself. She was starting to wonder what food tastes like,it's bein awhile since she had anything to eat. She just didn't have any desire,no appetite. Her head was pounding so bad just now,that she wasn't sure how much more of it that she could possibly take. She placed her hand on her head in hopes that it would some how help. The pain was unbearable,she felt as though she would pass out at any given moment. Her eyes were stinging with tears.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!",Jo spoke as her head rolled against Flabber's shoulder.

He could feel the heat burning though his shirt.

"Jo why did you come here? You need to see a doctor!"

"No!",she practically was wimpering at the sound of her own voice. "No I don't want to go home. I don't need a doctor!"

"But Jo! Yes you do!"

"No I don't. I'll be okay!"

"Jo."

"Really! I'll be fine."

"I don't know Jo. Your fever is REALLY high!"

"I'll-Be-Fine!"

"(Sigh)."

"Oh,come on Flabber?! What's the worst that could happen?"

"."

"Soooo...what if there happens to be another resident at Hillhurst! At least I'll have a place to stay!"

"I'm teleporting you to Charterville Hospital."

"NO! YOU CAN"T!",Jo shrieked as she suddenly clung onto his arm.

"Watch me!"

"But!...Isn't it going to seem really strange if I just suddenly appered out of thin air? People would freak!"

"No.,because I'll be really carefull. Really discreet!"

"But!...but you just CAN"T!"

He was starting to get annoyed.

'I don't understand you Jo! All I'm doing is trying to HELP YOU!"

"...then please...don't send me."

Flabber was on the verge of ripping his hair out!

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because..I'm asking you not to!"

There was a brief fussterated silence.

"Then..you had better..give me a..REALLY good reason not to!"

Jo tried her best to clear her throat before she spoke.

"Look..I have bein through sooo...much this past week. It's bein like a living hell for me! An if you send me back you would might as well just send me straight into hell! Cause that"s were I'll be IN..HELL! I've bein through sooooo...much crap..It's not EVEN funny! Coming to Hillhurst...is...like a sanctuary to me. I just had to get away. No matter how sick I felt!",she looked up at him with a tear stricken face. Gently Jo held his hand for some sign of comfort,before continuing on.

"Please...Flabber.",he watched a single tear roll down her face as it fell apon his hand. "I'm..begging you...PLEASE don't...don't make me go! I would rather put up with my fever then to go back there!"

"...Jo...I..ok,fine...",he said a little choked up himself.

"Just please..stop crying..I can't stand to see a lady cry! Exspecially you Jo!",he spoke as he tightly embraced her. "I don't know what's going on with you at home. But you know that I'll ALWAYS be here,if you need someone to talk to!"

As Jo sat there tightly held in his embrace. All her worries,her fever,everything that has bein happening with her lately. Just seemed to lift. If only just temporary. For the first time in months she felt as though a weight has bein lifted. Through all the fighting she had with her mother and her brother Drew. Even though he doesn't know what's going on. He did more,then ANY of them did for her.

He listened.

An that's all she really needed right now. She couldn't help but to hug him just a little tighter. For her emotional saviour,didn't come from her family,but from someone who has bein dead,for over ten thousand years!

"I hope Jo's alright up there!",Roland said through a mouth full of pancakes. "Hey man! Are you sure she felt up to coming?"

Jo's older brother Drew stood a few feet away from the parlour room's main dinning table. He was busy examing the chinese dragon ontop of the fireplace mantle.

"She said she was fine. Insisted on coming!",Drew responsed with a roll of his eyes. "Why the hell did she have to come,if she is feeling this bad? It's not like she's never bein here before!",Drew looked at his friend Roland. Roland just shugged his shoulders. Drew sulkily looked back at the mantle. Roland meanwhile was reaching for his glass of orange juice.

"Oh! Come on man,lighten up! Come sit down and eat something will ya?!"

Drew answered without looking back,"I already ate."

"Yeah,hardly anything!",Roland shoved a fork full of sausages into his mouth before speaking. "Dude! Flabber can cook better than my Aunt Jemima!"

"You don't have an Aunt Jemima!",Drew said looking at him.

"I know!",Roland said smilling. "That's the joke!"

Drew turned away unamused.

"...Flabber would have laughted like hell.",Roland said in a undertone.

"Well I'm not Flabber! Am I?!",Drew muttered back. "An what's WITH you two and making those corny ass jokes all the time?!"

"They're NOT corny!",Roland responsed defensively. "You just don't understand good comedy!"

"Apparently not.",Drew focused his attention away from the conversation at hand,and towards the far end of the dinning table. The rest of the Hillhurst crew were busy ether eating or engaged in there own conversations. Little Ghoul the smallest of the monster crew,pulled herself away from the others and preceded to walk towards them. Her macabre demon red eyes glew within her dirty brown hood. The rest of her face concealed by darkness. On very rare and few occasions,Little Ghoul's face was revealed. An during those times,the one's that are unfortunate enough to witness it,all wished that they hadn't.

Drew remembered a story,that was once told to him by Flabber. Who was one of the unfortunate one's.

"I was in the parlour room,minding my own busness playing the organ.",the phasm recalled. "When she came up behind me,an asked me a REALLY strange question!...she goes,'Flabber? Do you think I'm pretty?!',I remember that I stopped playing. An I was wondering if I heard her correctly. So I turned to face her. An let me tell you,for as long that I have bein around,I thought that I've seen everything! Thought nothing could surprize me!...but by all of great Merlin's beard!..Was I EVER..WRONG!..Let me tell you,I NEVER in my ten thousand plus..YEARS..have I EVER seen ANYTHING quite like it!...Nor have I YET seen anything that could top it!..Anyway it's a good thing that I'm already dead,cause I was left completely breathless!...An not in a good way. Thankfully it didn't last long. I'm not quite sure if it was when she screeched 'WELL!',and I jumped back on the organ keys,which in turn admitted a high pitch note that sounded worse then Wolfie,when he howls at a full moon!..Which in turn AGAIN made the Pipettes come screaming out of their pipes!..My poor girls,clung together and screamed,'WHAT IS THAT HIDEOUS THING?'..Come to think of it. That was when Little Ghoul threw her hood back up,and shouted,'A SIMPLE NO WOULD SUFFICE!',and then she stormed out of the room. I kinda felt..bad..no more like sorry for her. But I'll be honest..I was relieved to see her leave."

"So what are YOU staring at?",Little Ghoul demanded. Drew was busy off in his own mind,that he didn't realize Little Ghoul came to a halt in front of him. Little Ghoul's eye's narrowed just slightly,as she impatiently waited for Drew's reply.

"Nothing!",Drew responded. "I'm just thinking..about..something."

"Ohhh...or someone?",Little Ghoul coaxed. As if she could read his very thought.

"It's my sister,OKAY!",he responded slightly agitated.

"Jo?",she inquired.

"Yeah. I'm a little worried about her,that's all.",he said turning his head away from her.

Little Ghoul studied Drew's face carefully. "I see...how cute!..but..I wouldn't worry.",she turned away from him and started towards the manor's main entrance hall.

"Easy for you to say.",Drew said as he examined the painting of a ghost ship sailing on a stormy sea. "You don't have to put up with her the way that I do!"

Little Ghoul stopped midway between the parlour room and the hallway. She spoke with out turning around. "You DO remember who my brother is don't you?"

"Yeah. the Grim Reaper!...So what."

"So...wise ass,I know what's it like to have a sibling. He drives me nuts and I drive him nuts! At the same time we do car-...look out for each other,but were sopose to be at ends at times!..It's to be expected...You couldn't very well call yourselves siblings if you didn't."

Drew watched simply awestruck from behind her.

"That was just...down..right..creepy!"

"Creepy?",Little Ghoul responded with a slight turn of her head. "Like how?"

"Like as in not coming from you!",he said.

"What do you mean? 'Not coming from me.',I just said it!"

"That's what I mean. It just didn't sound like something you would...well..SAY! You almost sounded like someone else..for a minute there..that's all."

"Oh! Really now!",she said half snickering. "Like who?...Your mother?!"

"No..you sounded just like...Flabber!"

Little Ghoul's head turned sharply to the left,so quickly that it made Drew jump.

"Don't you DARE compare me to..that PHASM!",she shouted. "I'm NOTHING like him! Do you hear me? NOTHING...LIKE HIM!"

Drew saw her eye glow with much malice. Roland peered at them from over top his glass of orange juice.

"What a way to get her going!",Mums said from the other end of the dinning table. "You just had to do it,didn't ya?"

"How about it!",replied Count Fangula. "Isn't that vight Wolfie?"

Wolfie responded with a "Rah,Rah!",and Franken Beans with a vigorous approved shake of the head.

"Now she'll be a miserable nightmare for the rest of us!",Mums accused him.

"SHUT UP!",Little Ghoul shouted at them.

Her voice was so loud,that it echoed through out the first floor. The liquid within Roland's glass moved slightly. Drew cautiously took a couple steps back. Wolfie was vigorously shaking his head,he couldn't seem to be able to get Little Ghoul's voice out of it!

Franken Beans had pulled out his bolts from his cranium,and used them to plug his ears. An now he was trying to pull them back out unsuccessfully. "Mmmurruh..mmurruhh..stuck!"

With each passing second the more he tugged. An the more he tugged,the angrier he became.

"RRUUHHAA!...STUCK!...MMURRUHHAA!...",Franken Beans balled his hands into fists,he was about to have a tantrum.

Right before he was to bring his hands down through the table,Count Fangula and Mums ran over to stop him.

"Easy there big guy!..There's no need to get vpset!",Fangula said to the dim witted giant. "Ve don't need you losing your tamper,and smashing up the table on top of everything else vight now!"

"Not to mention the slight possibility of ohhh...I don't know...OH YEAH!..Like bringing the mansion down on our faces!",Mums added sarcasticly.

Roland's right hand was slightly covering his mouth. He looked away fast,as an uncontroliable smile snuck across his face.

"Let us help you Frankie. Me and Mums vill get your bolts out!",Fangula promised.

Frankie looked from the Count to Mums,then back at Fangula again.

"WHAT?",Frankie asked loudly.

Roland rolled with laughter,tightly clenching his chest.

"NEVER MIND!",Fangula shouted. He looked from Frankie to Mums. Mums was shaking his head.

"Ready Mums?",he asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be.",Mums answered as he moved his hand away from his decaying face,and placed it apon the bolt on his side.

"On the count of three?",he asked. Fangula nodded.

"THREE!"

It looked like a game of Tug-uh-War,with Fangula and Mums both pulling and tugging. Little Ghoul just stared at the stupidity before her.

"Idiot!..There all IDIOTS!...Every damn one of them!",she seemed to forget what she was mad at to begin with.

"Anyway.",she said turing her attention back to Drew. She saw the smile vanish off his face when she looked at him. "As I was saying. I wouldn't worry to much about your sister." She paused and glaced up at the ceiling. "She's in good hands."

Drew said nothing as he looked away from her. "Yeah...but still.",he added after a few moments.

"Well it's good to see that you have such faith in him!...Some friend you turned out to be! Especially considering the fact,that he cares about you guys more than any of us. An even himself for that matter!",she said in a rather harsh tone.

Drew looked back at her a little surpized.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!",he said defensively.

"Hell! Don't get all mad at me! After all your the one who said it!..Not me.",Little Ghoul respounded calmly.

"Oh,don't you give me that bullshit!",Drew could feel his temperature starting to rise. "You absolutely love pulling this type of shit with people!"

"Shit?...What type of shit?",she asked.

"How about the type where you just love to turn EVERYTHING that somebody says totally around?!",Drew stated. He looked over to Roland,but he was still watching what was going on with Frankin Beans.

"Twisting it around huh!...Hell I thought I was telling it like I heard it?!",she shrugged. "Oh well!,I could fight with you all morning about this,but I have more important things to do!",she brought her hand up as she thought."OH YEAH!..Like watching rats run across the basement floor,an roaches craw all over the walls!",she paused for a moment,before looking at Drew. He couldn't belive what he was hearing.

"Yeah,you know what? That does'nt sound half bad! I'm going to go do that!",she nodded her head as she turned around. As she started heading out towards the hallway,she gave one more quick look at Mums,Fangula and Frankie.

"Man! How do I get suck being in a house that's full of morons?"

Drew was half tempted to grab a nearby plate and frisbe her god damn little head.

"Talk about devil's rejects!",she added as an after thought. As she rounded the corner,the last thing that she heard was a 'POP' from Frankie's metal boilts.

The afternoon sky was a dark shade of gray. This mornings rain was finally slowing down,as it gently hit against the glass balcony door window. On the other side of the door within the phasm's bedroom,Jo was trying her best to remain comfortable on the daybed. She focused her attion on her friend,who was no longer wearing his pj's. He now looked like somebody's lab assistant. Wearing a long white lab coat with a white collared shirt,black dress pants with black sole shoes. Topping it off with half moon spectacles. He still wore however his trademark yellow fingerless gloves. Jo smiled with the thought of it.

He stood a few feet away from her standing behind a table that magicly appered there. Jo watched him busy himself with many different glass flasks and vials. Many flasks with different types of liquid,were scattered all over the table. She continued watching him as he carefully took various colored vials and slowly poured the contents into a glass beaker. Then he added a clear colored one and a blue colored one,then yellow,purple and orange. Stopping for a moment he quickly sat in indian style and proceeded to float in mid air,in front of the table as if he were sitting in a chair. Scratching his head and leaning one arm on his leg,he looked at two different colored vials. Rubbing his chin with his right hand,she caught him quickly bite his lower lip,as he looked between the two vials.

'Oh no!',Jo thought to herself. 'He's stumped!',she felt a hard lump form in the back of her throat. Flabber agreed of letting Jo stay for the weekend. If only under one condition. She would have to drink the remedy that he wanted to make for her! Jo agreed to the condition without thinking twice about it. Normally Flabber never gave any reason for doubt,but now after witnessing this!...She really didn't know what to think.

Narrowing his eyes the phasm reluctantly picked up the two vials and determined what to do with them. After a few moments of quick glances between the two,he undecidedly shugged his shoulders and poured both vials into the beaker. Jo's eyes widen as the phasm leaned in closer and studied the beaker. The liquid within turned a very bright and glowing shade of green! To Jo it looked like something radioactive! 'There's no freckin WAY I'm drinking that!',she thought. Without much warning the liquid suddenly changed from radioactive green to a smoldering jet black. Before Flabber even had time to react,the liquid inside the beaker exploded. At the very last second Jo threw her blanket up over her face. Peering carefully from over top the blanket. Jo immediately started smiling. The liquid that was inside the beaker never touched her. However the same could not be said for poor Flabber! Jo had to quickly cover her mouth under the blanket. She giggled so hard it made her eyes water. Flabber hadn't moved from his position,right before the beaker exploded. An now the liquid hit it's mark...all over him! He still had the two(now empty)vials in each hand. All the while still leaning in towards the beaker and staring at it. Unmoving,straight faced,and not saying a single word! Jo wanted in the worst way to ask him if he was alright,but every time she tried she would end up laughing at him instead.

It looked like black tar,as a big glump of it dripped off the end of his nose and back into the beaker. Releasing the vials without warning,they fell towards the table,but just mere moments before hitting the surface they vanished. Flabber then proceeded to remove his glasses that he was currantly wearing,and dropped them into the beaker. The glasses hit the bottom with a light thud. Up untill now Jo couldn't see his face at all,it was so covered in thick black gunck. His eyes and hands were spared but the rest of his face?...No. An it was all in his hair! All this time he never made eye contact with Jo. Not even ONCE! He MUST be sooo embarrassed! Jo knew better but she really couldn't help herself,the opportunity was just way to great!

"Talk about a Kodak moment!",she wheezed. "Wa..Wait!...Wher...Where's my camera!..That's right I left it at home!..SHIT!"

He still refused to look at her.

Jo had looked as if she were crying! In a way she was. She covered her mouth as she coughed suddenly. Wiping her eyes she continued.

"H-Hey tell me?...Is this how you flunked chemistry?!...Oh man!...I gotta stop!"

Without respounding,Flabber fished out a handkerchief from within his lab coat. An started to wipe his face off. Not much came off before it became too dirty.

"Oh yeah!...Gonna need a towel!"

Waving his left hand above the handkercheif it magicly became a fresh clean towel. Unfolding the white towel he threw the whole thing over his face and head. Rubbing the towel over his face and pointing his head down towards the ground,he begain to try and ring it out. When he was done he straightened up and removed his towel. Most of the tary gunck was off his face but...his hair! Was sticking up...all over the place!

Jo was rolling. She was absolutely hysterical.

"HAHAHA!...Oh my GOD!...HAHAHA!...hah...gonna pee my PANTS!..."

Flabber placed one hand over his face and shook his head. He was trying like crazy not to laugh. The whole,'peeing my pants',took him off guard. It was good to see her now she was REALLY coughing!...Badly!

"OK! This calls for-!"

"A new plan?!",Jo suggested cutting him off.

"Couldn't agree with you more!",the phasm said smiling at her.

"But first things first!",as he waved his hands at the chemical nightmare. A swirling yellow mist spun quickly around the table,as the phasm's hands glew brighter,the table lifted into the air spun and disappeared from sight.

"Man I HATE losing face in front of you guys!",he said more to himself then to Jo.

Jo was just getting ready to tell him not to sweat it,when he suddenly held up one finger towards her.

"Be back in-a flash!"

Jo looked at him questionly with her mouth half way open. He darted his eyes at her for only a secound,winked and vanished. Jo could feel a light blush starting to cross her cheeks! 'Why is THAT happening...again?!',her mind was screaming at her from inside,for any means of an answer. This isn't the first time that this had happened. It has happened before!...Actuality it had happened..quite a few times! An she didn't know why. She had always admired the phasm. There was no doubt about that! In the past when she was younger,he had always made her smile and giggle with this sort of thing. But it never seemed to make her blush! So why was she starting to do that now? It's not like he was treating her any differently. Flabber was always sweet and charming,that was just...him. Part of his personality! She often thought of him as her long lost uncle! You know the really cool one that everybody likes and gets along with. Jo knew damn well that it was nothing romantic,or anything like that! Her heart wasn't pounding and she sure as hell wasn't sweating bullets! Besides it was more of an innocent blush..if you will. Not a full on crimson,that spread across her face! Being the most kind and gentle person that she had ever met. He was her best friend next to Roland. Roland had always bein a very close friend to Jo. She had known him for a long time. Flabber on the other hand,she had known for only the past few years. But even though she had known Roland technicality longer than the phasm,she couldn't help but not to notice how much weight the phasm was starting to have over Roland. His loyalty to her..NO..towards them,was absolutely...unswerving! An he had proven it! Time and time again! Before he had always bein on the side lines,rooting them on from a safe distance. Not one for really getting involved in the actual fight itself. But as of late...things have bein changing! Little by little. At first it was just small things like them misteresly vanishing at the last possible secound before being hit by a enemy crustacean,that came in on their blind side. Then for them to reappear out of harms way or being placed directly behind them not even a moment later. Giving the Beetleborgs one helliva advantage. Jo often at times couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for the crustaceans,as they were left completely dumbfounded.

The last time they fault however...still stuns her to this day!

The Beetleborgs were fighting back a surprize attack lead by none other then Nukus himself. Along with Horribelle and a shit loading horde of dregs,jet-fighters and wormtanks! Les was there drawing them just as fast as they were getting knocked down,if not even faster! The battle ground was right in the back yard of Hillhurst! Their plan...TOTAL..ELIMINATION...OF THE BEETLEBORGS BASE OF OPERATIONS!...No way in HELL were they going to let that happen! The fight drugg on untill nightfall. The Beetleborgs were tired but refused to give up. Les was complaining about his hands being numb and sore with blisters. Nukus told him to,'DEAL WITH IT! WE CAN'T STOP NOW!' The next thing that Jo remembered happened so fast,it felt like a dream. Drew ran over to help Roland against Horribelle who had gotten a few good shots in on him. Jo was left to fend for herself against a dozen dregs! Durning all the chaos...Nukus...took advantage,and aimed his sword. Charging it to the max,he viciously grinned,as a lethal energy beam ERUPTED from the tip of his sword! Fully charged and heading straight..for Jo's head!

Jo turned her head at the last moment and saw her life flash before her eyes! Throwing up her hands was the only thing time had allowed. Closing her eyes she braced for impact. An ear deafing,'CRACK',was the only thing heard!...Silence had fallen.

Was she dead?

Jo opened her eyes slowly,and her mouth hung wide open! A glisting crimson red cape snapped violently in the wind. Jo blinked her eyes when realization set in. She tried to speak...but no words came out. Her eyes followed from the back,to his still out stretched right arm. That was pointing towards the sky. Jo looked in the sky and saw the beam. Now just a mere dot in the night sky. Sweat ran down the side of her face!,'That...was..waaay..to close!' she quickly shifted her eyes back on the one who was only standing a foot away from her. A chill suddenly ran down her spine.

"H-He..deflected it!...",she whispered. "W-With the back of his...hand!..."

Nukus gritted his teeth,and ROARED in outrage!

"YOU-SON-OF-A-!...DAMN YOU!...SHE WAS MINE!..I FUCKIN HAD HER! I COULD HAVE AT LEAST GOTTEN ONE!...BUT YOU!",he pointed with his sword. "YOU JUST HAD TO...FUCKING INTERFERE!...DIDN'T YOU!..YOU GHOSTLY BASTARD!...I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Nukus screamed the last part,that it echoed for miles!

"CRUSTACEANS! WORMTANKS! AND WHATEVER ELSE THAT MAY HAVE SURVIVED!...I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES!..I...WANT..THAT..PHASM...GONE!"

Jo took a step back when she saw all of the remaing dregs and wormtanks heading towards them!

"FLABBER! GET BACK TO THE MANSION! JO GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!",Drew screamed.

Jo was about to move,when Flabber suddenly dropped to one knee.

"FLABBER!..Are you alright?!"

Jo took a step towards him,reaching out with her right hand. She stopped suddenly when she saw Flabber bring his hands together. A wind swirled around the phasm and his hands started to glow. Making quick hand movements he then slammed both hands down apon the ground. The ground shook and rumbled so violently that it knocked Jo completely off her feet. A tremendous earthly wave shot out from beneath the phasm's palms,and under every last wormtank and dreg that was left. Bringing his hands up,and palms together once more,he slowly pulled them apart. As he did so...so obediently did the earth! The ground literaly separated apart! Knocking every last dreg and wormtank,into it's dark depths. Slamming his hands together,the ground returned to normal,forever trapping them within. Not once taking his eyes off of Nukus,the phasm stood. Directly..infront of Jo!

Horribelle took her place once again by Nukus's side.

"Oh what should we do now-ah-?!..That pesky phasm just took out the rest of our army-ah-!"

Nukus glared at the phasm,fist clenched.,'DAMN HIMMM!,Now they have the upper hand!'

"THIS IS LOONNNGG FROM OVER BEETLEBORGS!...and YOU!",he pointed at Flabber. "I..WILL..GET MY REVENGE!...COUNT ON IT!"

Flabber just narrowed his eyes at Nukus's last comment. An watched as he and Horribelle threw there arms up and disappeared. Flabber darted his eyes at Les Fortunes. Les threw his art tablet and pencil in the air.

"NUKUS,HORRIBELLE! WAIT FOR ME!",and ran as fast as his feet would carry him.

Flabber spun on his heel,and faced Jo.

"How was that?",he asked smiling proudly,head held high and arms folded.

Before she could even answer. The monster's stormed off the porch,grabbed him,hoisted him above their shoulders and started to chant.

"For-he's-a-jolly-good-phasm! For-he's-a-jolly-good-phasm! For-he's-a-jolly-GOOD-PH-AS-M!...That no monster can deny!...That-no-monster-can-deny!-That-no-monster-can-deny!-For-he's-a-jolly-good-phasm!-For-he's-a-jolly-good-phasm!-For-he's-a-JOLLY-GOOD-P-HAS-M!...THAT-NO-MONSTER-CAN-D-EN-Y!"

Jo,Drew and Roland cheered,whistled and sung along!

"Hey kids! Can you belive this!",he said looking behind him,with a huge grin on his face. His cheeks slightly turning red. "This calls for one heck-of-ah-celebration!"

He was met with another round of cheers! For the rest of the night there was music,singing,dancing,lots and LOTS of food! An everybody just having one HELLIVA time!

Jo smiled remembering it fondly.

That was just one of the reasons why she deeply admired him! He had saved her life! For that she was eternally grateful!

Jo looked around the room and was starting to wonder where he had gone. She knew he had said,'Be back in a flash!',but with somebody like Flabber! That was just it! He was back in a flash! So...then where is he?

As if on cue,a swirling whirlwind of mixed colors,appeared. As the whirlwind slowed the phasm was rvealed. He was dressed in his usual attire. A classic golden yellow velvet,poof shirt. Maroon red diamond dress pants. Fingerless yellow gloves. A dark brown belt,with a large golden buckle embedded with many round smooth gems. Jo often thought that the buckle resembled that of a sun. But she was unsure,and never asked. Either way it was her favorite part of his attire. Looking at his feet,were his shoes! His Grandpa or bowling shoes,as Jo liked to call them! Were the color maze with orange-red and white stripes. Although you couldn't really see them,Jo just knew he had on his favorite white and black checkered socks. For some unknown reason Jo actually...liked them! Last but not least,was his velvet purple coat. A huge wide collar and arm cuffs,were all decorated beautifully with all different types of jewels. On his right shoulder were his many chain links,that were made with small jewels and beads. Jo's eyes sparkled as she looked apon,the last piece that just seemed to make his outfit complete. A long simmering cromson red cape,that flowed absolutely gorgeously down the phasm's back. Ends gathering in a 'V' formation,stopping just above his shoes. Jo was absolutely in LOVE with the phasm's cape! Next to the belt buckle,the cape was a very close runner up!

Smiling she shook her head as only one thought crossed her mind,'Flamboyant'! An she couldn't picture him any other way! He stood a couple of feet away,eyes closed and brushing his hair. Jo had NEVER met anyone who was more obsessed with their looks(if you will)then Flabber. An Jo knew some pretty crazed girls at school! But even they didn't come close. Flabber could teach them a thing or two,when it came to beauty secrets! Being obsessed was one thing,but the more that she thought about it,it was so much more than that. No not obsessed...conceited. Very conceited!...and damn proud of it to! You couldn't very well tell him other wise,he would just tell you to,'Stop the hate. No need to be jealous!',and you sure as hell didn't want to agree because his response would be the kind that made people(which she knew in school)would end up getting their asses kicked for it!...but somehow not Flabber! No he was in a class all his own.

"Umm...what exactly happened to you know,'Be back in a flash!',she said mocking him. When he didn't answer right away she continued. "I didn't know that you had to stop at your 'vanity'! What happened lose track of time when you were staring at yourself in the mirror?"

The phasm looked up at her with a really sly look. "Now darling,is that jealousy I hear?"

Jo was ready for this,as she looked at him in a cocky manner.

"Ohh!,Phhu..ll..eess! You forget? How old am I? Soon to be sixteen!..SIXTEEN! Mister I'm over ten THOU!...HELLOW? I think I have the better age advantage here!"

"Sweetheart,you can have all the advantages that you want. Cause in the end when you are even half my age we'll see if you can even hold a candle to looking even a FRACTION as good as I do now!"

Jo's mouth dropped to a 'Oh you fuckin did not!',and almost yelled but stopped when Flabber had the same expression mocking her. Making her almost laugh instead.

"I hate you."

Flabber had just finished brushing his hair,and was smoothing out the sides with the palms of his hands one finale time.

"No you don't.",he responded this time running his fingers through the side of his hair. The way that he stood,would make the Pipettes scream in want.

Jo broke her eyes away,feeling her cheeks turning red. 'Conceited...little...rather..good looking..bastard!' Jo's face turned crimson over the thought that she just had. Shaking her head she admitted,'Okay,well..maybe at times anyway.' Flabber said nothing as he smiled with victory,and put his brush within his coat.

"Besides.",he said as he causaly approached her. "I know that I took longer then I really wanted to. But I was busy for awhile."

When she looked up he noticed that her cheeks were still a little pink. Smiling softly he spoke. "I had to get something ready."

One of her eyebrows raised. "Ready? What do you mean."

He knelt down in front of her so he could talk to her eye level.

"Don't worry this time I got it all figured out.",he placed one gentle hand on her shoulder. "This time it will work. You will be better. By the time you leave here this weekkend you will be better!"

"Is that a promise?",she asked.

He placed one hand over his heart and the other in the air." I promise!"

"Sooo...it's a pinkie promise?!"

"Yes a pinkie-w-what?",he asked putting his hand down.

"A pinkie promise.",Jo said extending her pinkie from her right hand. "It's when to people make a vow to NO matter what help that person out! An not to go back on their promise! Then they seal that promise with one another by interlocking their pinkie's..like this!"

She demonstrated by interlocking her own two pinkie's together. "Get it? But we interlock each other's not our own."

Flabber studied her hands for a moment,then ended up interlocking both their arms together along with both hands and pinkie's in his version of a pinkie promise.

"You mean like this?",he asked smiling innocently.

Jo giggled hoarsely at the rather really cute attempt.

"Sort of Flabber,but normally it's done with just one hand from each person!",she stated as she turned her head to cough so it wasn't in his face.

"But!...This isn't a normal situation now!...Is it?"

Jo looked at him totally confused.

Rolling his eyes he explained,"Your..human!...and I'm a phasm!"

And your point is?",she asked.

"Well that's just it! Doesn't that mean it's abnormal?!"

"I see your point.",as she looked at their still interlocked state. "Sooo!..What are you suggesting exactly?"

"That this isn't your normal pinkie promise!"

"O-kay!...So what is it?"

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"I got it.",he said opening his eyes. "It's a phasm pinkie promise!"

Jo just looked at him.

"A phasm pinkie promise?...but..I'm not a phasm."

Flabber just smiled widely. "I know! That's what makes it special!"

"Okay!..Than a phasm pinkie promise it is then?!"

"You bet!"

They were both smiling ear to ear.

"Now then.",he said breaking the hold to stand up. "Let's get this party started..Shall we?!"

Cracking his neck from side to side,his eyes narrowed with absolute determination. 'I..will..NOT..fail her a secound time!',extending his arms out in front of him,he quickly waved them from side to side. Magicly on his command a tea cart came rolling in and stopped in front of Jo. Smiling the phasm approached the cart.

"Tea?!",Jo asked. "But..how will that help?"

"You'll see.",he responded.

Jo watched silently as her friend carefully lifted the kettle and poured the liquid into a tea cup. Setting the kettle back down,he then picked up the cup and saucer,and handed it to Jo.

"What is it?",she questioned,as she took the cup from him.

"A get better drink!",he playfully teased.

"Flab-ber!",she whined.

"Think of it more like a herbal tea."

Jo considered what he said,as she stared into the cup. A light steam rose from the greenish-brown liquid.

"It is safe?...Right?",her mind racing back to lab tests and explosions.

"Jo?..Do you honestly think that I would ever give you something that would harm you?!"

"Of course not!...Not intentionaly anyway!"

Flabber wheeled the tea cart out of his way,and sat beside her.

"Look,I know that I screwed up last time,and your worried about that. But this time I got it all figured out. This is one of the reasons why I was gone for a while. I had to make this potion!...I did my homework on this!"

"You made this?..YOU MADE A POTION?!"

He folded his arms as he looked at her.

"I do have over ten-thousand years of experience in alchemy!...I think I know what I'm doing!"

"Alchemy!...What's alchemy?"

"It's a really old study with herbs and medicines,used to make potions and elixirs."

"Elixirs!..What the hell are elixirs?"

Shaking his head Flabber rubbed his eyes with his finger tips. "Man Jo!..What do they teach you kids?!"

"Sorry Flabber,but magic and sorcery,isn't..part of our curriculum!"

"Well it should be.",he muttered under his breath. "Look..it's chemistry! Okay!...Now do you understand?"

"Chemistry?!",she said.

He nodded.

"Oh!..Oh great!..Look how well that turned out last time!",she said sarcasticly. "Am I going to explode?"

He suddenly tightened his grip on the sleeves of his coat.

"Just..drink it!",he said through clenched teeth.

"okay,okay!"

Jo slowly held the cup up to her lips. She glanced at Flabber,who nodded his head,then drunk it straight down. Surprisingly it was just barely warm,and didn't tast half bad. Flabber took the cup and saucer from her and placed it on the tea cart. Moving quickly he stood up and squatted about two feet away from her. He looked as though he were getting ready to catch something.

"What are you-!",she started to ask. When suddenly her stomach violently seemed to turn. Wrapping her arms around her body,Jo's head just dropped into her lap. As wave after wave of nausea washed over her. Again and again and again. It felt as though something deep within her body was being forced out! It didn't hurt,it just made her feel extremely nauseous. Her head was spinning,as the feeling of nausea intensified.

"Jo! It's okay. This is sopose to happen. Don't try to keep it in!...Just let it out!"

Not being able to take it a moment longer her head shot up and vomited. What she vomited however,she did not expect. A big black slimy...thing with many tentacles! Came up and flew out of her mouth,and right into Flabber's out stretched hands.

"Aaauuhhh..eww!",the phasm trembled,as he felt the many slimy tentacles wiggle and wrap around his fingers. 'Man! The things I do for these kids!' He shook his head to clear it.

"Gotcha now,don't I?...You little bugger!"

Jo sat closer on the edge of the daybed,to get a better look. She saw the slime running through his fingers and down the back of his hands.

"Yuck! That's...just nasty! I don't even want to think about what that slime is doing to your gloves!"

"I'm not wearing them.",he answered with a disgusted look.

"Your..not?!"

He shook his head,'No'.

"Where-!"

He pointed with his eyes and nodded his head. Jo looked to her left and saw his fingerless yellow gloves placed on the cushion beside her. She had never known him to take them off before. Ever since she first met him,he had always worn them! Even when he slept! She reached over with her left hand and picked them up. They were still slightly warm. With out thinking she slipped them on. 'To big',she thought. 'No surprise there!' Just then they shrunk down to perfectly form fit her hands. 'Cool! I wish all clothes did that!'

"So tell me,what is that?!",she asked.

"It's your bug!...You know that was making you sick!"

"My bug!",she said shocked.

"That's right! The potion that you just took?..Well it was half potion,half spell. The spell was to force out the virus that is currently affeating your system,and take it out...permanently! Once that happenes,then the potion will wipe out the rest."

Flabber had the virus pinned against the floor. It was wiggling like crazy in his hands.

"But how?",she asked.

Just as he was about to answer her,two of the black tentacles plunged right into Flabber's chest.

"FLABBER!",she screamed as she jumped to her feet. "HOLD ON!"

"NO! STAY AWAY!",he yelled. "Don't come near me! It will only go back into you! Your the main host! If it were to enter your body at this size!...It would be fatal! Just..just let me handle this! An don't..move!"

"But!",she was on the verge of darting out to him anyway.

"DAMN IT JO! DO AS I SAY AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!...NOW!"

Jo didn't know what scared her more,the fact that the virus had stuck two more tentacles into Flabber's chest or the,'I'll beat your ass! If you don't listen to me!',look that he was giving her! Flabber wasn't one for cursing. Matter of fact..he HATED it. But when he would..everyone KNEW he meant business! Cursing quitly under her breath she sat back down. Never once taking her worried eyes off of him.

Flabber once againturned his attention back on the virus. 'Come on!...Just a little more...wait for it...wait..for..it..!' He suddenly felt the virus try and pull itself towards him! A half smile spread across his lips. Releasing the virus,it immedintely plunged itself entirely in the phasm's body.

A small 'gasp' escaped Jo's mouth,when she saw it happen.

"Haha! Gotcha!",he said as he looked at his slime covered hands. Waving them the slime disappered off his hands competely.

Jo's heart was racing as she watched him stand up slowly.

"Well now!..That takes care of that!"

"Oh my God!...Flabber..are you..how can you say that!...That..THING just went into your body!"

"So it did."

"But..but aren't you worried?!"

"Not at all!"

"Flabber...but what if you get very sick?...I mean it WAS the virus!..An the size of it!..Your going to be infected!...I don't want you to become that ill because of me!",she looked like she were on the verge of tears. "I don't understand. What was the point to all of this anyway?...I still have the virus,and now your infected with it to!..Did you not want me to suffer with it alone!..Or something?..I just don't get it!..I don't get it at all!"

She buried her head into the palms of her hands.

"Jo.",he said as he came to a stop in front of her.

She wiped her eyes as she looked up. His hands were on his hips and head slightly tilted to one side.

"Do you remember what I said before?"

Jo thought for a moment. "You mean..about the virus?..That it had to come out. So the potion could take affect?"

"That's right. You see..I WANTED the virus to go inside of me! It's all part of my plan."

"Part of your plan?..Getting sick with the virus is part of your plan?!"

"Noooo!...Get virus inside of body.-Part of plan!...Get sick with virus?-Not part of plan!"

"What!..Not part of plan! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT PART OF PLAN!"

"Cause I don't plan on getting sick!"

Jo looked at him,as if he were on crack. "You don't plan on getting sick?...Flabber...that virus..was the size of a small dog!..I know your like..dead an everything,but you can still get sick! I've seen it happen before. Soo..what makes you think that it's not gonna happen this time?..Did you take like an antidote..or something before hand?"

"Don't need it!",he said in a deep voice,as he puched the front of his chest. "I'm immune,to human viruses. They can't hurt me. My immune system is just waaay to strong!"

She stared at him in shock. "Your immune system...is to strong!...but I've seen you sick before!"

"Yes you have!..but have you or Drew and Roland ever catch anything that I have come down with before?"

She thoight for a moment,"No. I don't think so anyway!"

"You haven't!..None of you guys have. When I get sick it's not a human virus. It has to be something spiritual! An the only way I could catch something would be if Fangula,Mums,Frankie,Wolfie or Little Ghoul came down with something! An that's because were all you know...supernatural beings!"

"But!..The size of it-!"

"It does'nt matter! It could be the size of a house,and it STILL wouldn't be able to hurt me!..Cause it's still a human virus!..Understand?"

Jo nodded.

"The plan all along was to get one virule organism out of your system,an then let it attach it's self to me. That's why I didn't want you to come near me before! I wanted it to take me as a new host. Cause than my immune system could wipe it out!"

"Okay!",Jo said trying to follow. "So once the virus is gone. What happens to the potion?"

"Ahh!",he said with one finger in the air. "I was just getting to that. Once the virus is gone in my body,yours will soon follow!"

"How?",she asked.

"Cause their linked."

"Linked?"

"That's right,the potion is linked to my very own immune system! An the potion will copy EXACTLY what my immune system does to destroy it!..An it will do so with out harming your own!"

"Really?!",she was smiling.

"Really!"

"Whoa!..Now that's just AWESOME Flabber!..So how do you know that it worked?..I'll start getting better right?"

"If you don't start feeling better by...let's see...tomorrow morning. Then I'll know it didn't work. Not only that I'll start getting sick!...But it's not likely,I have NEVER gotten sick from a human virus before! Not only that I feel absolutely flabulous!"

She smiled when she heard him combine his name into the word,which he had a habit of doing.

"Your immune system does'nt work as fast as mine! So I want to give it at least untill tomorrow morning! Even with the potion helping."

"I understand.",she said.

"Good! So now on to the secound phase of my plan."

"The secound phase?",she questioned.

"Yep!..The road to recovery!"

He held out his hand. "Walk with me!"

As she curiously took his hand,the gloves that she was still wearing magicly disappered and reappered on the phasm's hands.

"Oh!..Thanks for keeping them warm for me!"

Once again she cursed under her breath as her face went scarlet.


End file.
